


Festival Spirit

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [133]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Being Lost, Drabble, Festivals, Fluff and Humor, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Prompt Fic, bad sense of direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: In which Mû has a poor sense of direction, even with written instructions, and Mû and Aldebaran attend a festival.





	Festival Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> From a batch of prompts I did over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). This was previously posted in a drabble collection 'Saint Seiya: Snapshots’, that I have chosen to take down and post individually for ease of access. 
> 
> (Originally posted 7-9-2017)

“Are we lost?” Aldebaran finally speaks up. He's been following Mû diligently around the festival, looking for someone or something, and the small Tibetan is looking increasingly frustrated. Aldebaran just wants to enjoy the festival. Mû pouts up at him from under his broad-brimmed sunhat.

“We're not lost, I just can't find the booth.” He says firmly. Aldebaran raises a heavy eyebrow. Mû pouts some more, reaching up to tug on Aldebaran’s high ponytail in retaliation. Aldebaran smirks, before sweeping Mû off his feet and into his arms.

“Did you ask for directions?” He asks after Mû squeals and resettles himself.

“Yes!” Mû says indignantly, digging them out of his shorts pocket. Aldebaran looks them over, turning them around. He thinks he sees where Mû took a wrong turn.

“Do you ever  _follow_ directions?” He teases gently, and Mû smacks his shoulder.

“Yes I do! It's not my fault people make them unnecessarily complicated,” he grumbles, sulking a bit. Aldebaran hitches him up a little higher to kiss him, warm and thorough, before setting him gently on his feet, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together.

“Come on, it's this way, sweetheart,” he tells the smaller man warmly, and Mû trots after him, smiling and flushed. “After this we should get some lemonade,” he mentions, waving at a stall selling the tart liquid - infused with lavender? How interesting.

“Sounds good,” Mû agrees, taking his hand back, and tucking himself under Aldebaran’s arm instead, tangling their fingers again when they're resting against his shoulder. Aldebaran smiles down at him fondly and steers him away.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
